


Hope in the Darkness

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [48]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: It's dark and there IS no hope





	Hope in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit but for fun ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I was six years old, an old man came and promised me a world full of secrets, borne of histories. Mysteries, uncountable - like a sky full of stars. In a strange way, these mysterious histories became my way. With their strange power, the path it plotted became mine and not necessarily out of the darkness. And even though every door opened and the roads I took ran at a course uncharted, and the road less traveled. Here I am at the end of it all - with no hope in the darkness because the stars have burned out and died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 16 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^
> 
> Ok this is very bad of me because it *IS* cheating. I apologise hugely and humbly. 
> 
> Inspiration is from the song "Hope in the Darkness" - by Arashi (I doubt that they wanted to inspire darkness):~  
> Manten no hoshi no you ni　Umareta shinpi  
> Mysteries that were born just like the sky full of stars  
> Fushigi na chikara　Tomoshi　Yami no kanata　Tadori  
> With a strange power, they light our way　Follow the path out of the darkness  
> Mugen no tobira　Hiraki　Mikaitaku na michi wo　Kake nukete yuke  
> Opening an infinite number of doors　Run through on an unexplored path
> 
> As ever thank you for coming to visit ... since this is only a drabble ... I may add to this at a later date! But I'm keeping to a deadline for the moment. ^_^
> 
> Thank you everyone, have a lovely weekend - Love Zan!


End file.
